


A gallagher reunion

by Evemae2004



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, gallagher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evemae2004/pseuds/Evemae2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gallagher reunion takes place after:<br/>Zach and cammie became distant, what happens when they see each other again?<br/>Another circle attacks?<br/>Cammie reveals where shes been for the last 2 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An invertaition

CIA phone call between Zach and the CIA 

“you want me to what” Zach excalaimed horrified  
“we want you to go to los angeles and meet one of our agents who you will then go under cover with” The expressionless voice at the CIA explained   
“so that’s all I get then no name of my partner or weather it’s a he or a she?” the now furious zach questioned  
“all you need to know is that you’ll be meeting her soon, goodbye Mr. Goode” and with that the phone was slamed down at both ends.

Zachs POV  
I wish that they told me more, that they’d tell me who I am working with I wished as I walked down the hallway that lead to my apartment I realized that there was a letter with the Gallagher seal on it placed in front of my door, I hastily opened it and read:  
Dear Mr .Z Goode,  
We would be honoured if you would attend the “decade review” reunion at Gallagher   
Where: Gallagher academy   
When : Tuesday 2nd june  
An formal event that will take place on the front lawn please R.S.V.P  
Yours sincerely   
Rachel Morgan 

I can just about make it, I think. I wonder who’ll be there Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie if she’s still alive. OH god i have two days to find a suit and arrange transport then less than a day later I have to go on a mission great. As I opened my door I stepped on a small package that held my cover name, job and passport all with Mr loyer written on it and some basic information about him on their it told me that he had a girl friend who was being cover by another agent and that they shared an apartment which was on ………………….street. well it haden't taken them long to deliver it may be if the person that delivered it had given me a lift I would’ve been home 20 minutes earlier.

One day later   
I felt positive as I started the 24 hour journey to Gallagher it was more like my home than a school, it was where I felt safe where I had family.   
I wonder if all the girls are alive


	2. Alive

Macey’s POV  
I ran towards front the door as it opened to reveal zach who looked amazing in his suit, he strolled up to us as me, bex and liz ran to meet him. He smiled a fake smile at us, I could only tell because he had a worried look in his eye’s,”Hey whats wrong I asked”  
“I thought that Cammie would be her” he muttered   
“You don’t, know do you?” Bex said worried  
I was so shocked that he didn’t know about Cammie, I mean it’s been two years since Cammie was declared MIA. We all missed her, it is top secret and classified that she’s missing .I was surprised that the CIA still hadn’t told him, he thought that Cammie was still on a mission.  
“MIA” Bex muttered welling up   
“WHAT?!”Zach screamed  
Making the hole school to look at him   
Just as everything started to go back to normal Mrs. Morgan burst in to the room scanning the room she ran over to us and screamed “she’s alive she’s been spotted!”  
With that we all ran to Mrs Morgan’s office….


	3. Oxford?

Bex’s POV  
When we went in to Mrs Morgan’s office she made us sit down. Cammie had left a message on a secret CIA website that was used by Cammie’s dad. Mrs Morgan had been scanning it for months after Mr Solomon suggested it. Mrs Morgan had alerts that told her when someone posted things. On Cammie’s post there was Oxford University there was no caption. My thoughts were interrupted when Zach said “well when are we going?”  
“We’re not” said Mrs Morgan  
“It could just be post”  
“I don’t care I’m going to go there and if she’s there she’s there we found her right and if not well….” Zach said I looked him in the eyes and I saw the same look I saw in his eyes last summer….hope if Cammie is dead he will have tough time and if she’s alive she won’t want to be found and I have a feeling she doesn’t want to see anyone and that she has a reason  
“I’ll go” I said   
“I know England better than most of you”  
“Fine then its settled we’re going tonight you have 10 minutes” Mrs morgan muttered   
I think that she wanted to go more than anyone but she was afraid of something.  
God Cammie once we find you and god we will, you’re going to be dead

16 hours late  
We landed about an hour ago and we made our way to Oxford by coach and taxi we went to our safe house which is an apartment on top of a shutdown newsagents which was perfect because we have a view of 3 of oxford gates which is mostly used by the students.


End file.
